


Marley Shepard

by Lyrishadow



Series: This is Marley Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Marley Shepard is a survivor, she saves people, she works on making sure the galaxy is a good place. This is her story - and how she gets saved by people.
Series: This is Marley Shepard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (working title, subject to change when I can think of a better one)

“Marley Shepard,” Joker read the document in front of him “Our new XO is named Marley? What a coincidence I knew a ‘Shepard’ once.”  
“Wasn’t that the name of the marine who stood at Elysium?” Kaidan replied calmly, sorting through papers of his own, only his was the marine detail.   
“Well yeah but there wasn’t a lot said about him.” Joker replied, “this doesn’t really say much either.”  
“Well, it’s to be expected.” Kaidan sighed “After all, I wouldn’t want the entire galaxy to know who I am. “  
“Pft that’s just because you have never done… anything.” Joker needled “Nothing anyone cares about anyhow.”  
Kaidan was silent for a while before pressing a hand to his head.  
“Oh, now you have a headache…” Joker started, then stopped squinting at his friend, his tone changing “Do you really?”  
“Just a mild one, hoping to get through these forms.”  
“What do you have to do, and can I help?”Joker asked quickly, he knew how fast Kaidan’s migraines can go from a mild headache to knock you out for three hours killer.   
“Just looking to see who we have.” Kaidan replied, “Hope we don’t need too many of them on for the shakedown but the orders I got were for a full crew.”  
“Which means full marine detail?” Joker asked, confused.  
“Yeah, they are part of the crew.” Kaidan frowned and placed one aside.  
“Jenkins?” Joker looked at the document “Oh wow, he has good scores.”  
“Yeah, he seems to be the best of the best.”  
“Aren’t all marines the best?”Joker asked, sarcasm returning to his voice.  
“Mm. We are good.” Kaidan was clearly losing the battle with the headache.”I need to go see the doctor.”  
“Need anything else done here?”  
“No, I should be right, just put the files in my locker for me please.”  
“Oh, the irony.” Joker laughed but scooped up the files. “On my way. Will not trust another soul with them.”  
“Thanks, Joker.”   
“Get to the doc Kaidan, you look like shit.”

“So I need to take those every day?” The woman was blonde and her voice soft as she conferred with the doctor.  
“It would be a good idea, they will help with the anxiety, what did your other doctor tell you..?”  
“To quote “Karen Chakwas is a damn fine doctor, and if you give her shit about taking your medication I will come and hunt you down and give you the lecture of a lifetime.”   
“You must have had Dr. Carmody.” Doctor Chakwas was laughing “He always was a bit of a butt.”  
“Yeah but he’s right though.” she paused, shook her head, and took the medication. They had taken an age to find one that didn’t interact with her biotics. The sound of the door opening interrupted her next smart assed comment.  
“Doctor Chakwas!” Marley supported a very pale Kaidan as he stumbled into the med bay.  
“Lieutenant, are you okay?” Doctor Chakwas gestured for Shepard to help further. “ Easy, lie down. Get the light please.”  
“Another one who does not take medication when he is supposed to.” Doctor Chakwas sighed “Lieutenant Alenko, you are meant to come here when they start, not when they are literally dragging you off your feet.”  
“Yes, ma’am” came the very pained, quiet reply.   
Marley used hand signs to say she was heading out of the room.

Having left the doctor’s office, Marley headed up to the bridge, figuring she could meet the pilot or at least other people wandering around getting the ship ready to go.  
“Excuse me, I think you need permission …” a man in his late thirties, maybe closer to forty stood in front of her blocking her path. “Marine detail must keep to the lower deck.”  
“I’m Commander Shepard,” she replied. The man’s eyes widened and then settled as he checked over his list.  
“I apologize, Commander, we are just a bit under pressure at the moment. I’m Navigator Charles Pressly, just call me Pressly, everyone else does.”  
“Carry on Pressly.” she smiled at him as he saluted.  
Moving forward she walked in behind the pilot who was looking over things on the flight deck.  
“Well, that was easy, figures that the new Commander couldn’t possibly be here on time.” Joker was complaining vocally to himself. “I mean I had time to stash Kaidan’s stuff in his locker, walk all the way up here - at a snail’s pace and the Commander is yet to check-in… what an ass.”  
“Yeah, they probably are.” Marley was amused by Joker’s ranting.  
“Oh? Who are you?” He turned around and gasped “Mari?”  
“Jeff Moreau, what a surprise!” Marley grinned at him “Muttering about your XO huh?”  
“Yeah, I only have a name… and they... Wait…” he looked up at her and saw the pins on her collar for her rank “Shit.”  
“Well now.” Marley giggled and flopped into the assistant pilot seat. “Don’t worry I won’t write you up the first time.”  
“Damn it, since when was your name, Marley?”   
“Well, it is on my birth certificate, I think, maybe.” she shrugged " they made me use my real name this time."  
“So I wasn’t invited to the medal ceremony after Elysium either?”  
“Nope, lost contact with you after the Madison crew dispersed, - don’t know why they didn’t think we could be trusted together.” she laughed when he shrugged.  
“Well now you can give me back my hat.” he gestured to the one he was wearing “I collect ‘em you know.”  
“Nope, the cap from the Madison, is mine.” Marley laughed “Besides, I think it got damaged on Elysium, so it’s my souvenir now.”  
“You still have it?” Joker glanced at her as he began to do more checks.  
“Yeah, and I was on freaking shore leave when we got attacked.” she shook her head “how I managed to make a defensive strategy in shorts and bikini top is anyone’s guess.”  
“You in a Bikini?” Joker asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Don’t even think about it, you are like a brother and I have known you too long.”  
“Spoilsport!”Joker teased, then seriously added, “Captain Anderson just sent a message for you.”   
“Huh… let me have it.” No rest for the wicked.  
“Commander Shepard, I am bringing Spectre Nihlus Kryik on board at 10.00. Have the crew ready for the shakedown run. No more details to be had.” Marley read through it twice, checked the time, it was 08.00 now, and then read through it again out loud.   
“A Spectre?”  
“Yeah, a bit of a big shot isn’t it?”Marley frowned, she actually had met Nihlus, but she shrugged and started to get up “I better act all commander like now and go get the rest of the crew excited.”  
“Good luck.”  
“I will be back before you hit the relay, that’s my favorite part.” Marley stood up with a smile “So glad it’s you, Joker.”

“Pressly, how are we going, nearly ready for our shakedown?” She had actually managed to not literally bump into the Navigator but only by a few steps.  
“Yes Commander, is the Captain going to be aboard?”  
“Yes, and we have a Turian guest coming as well, a Spectre, Nihlus.”  
“ A turian?” Pressly frowned   
“Problems?” Marley was used to there being issues with aliens, many humans had little to no contact with them, the first contact war had ended only 26 years ago.  
“Sorry Commander, I just don’t personally like turians, it’s in my blood. Won’t be a problem though.” Pressly looked pinched but Marley could tell the man was going to be fine with the situation.   
“Captain wants departure at 10.00.” Marley ordered, “Let’s make that happen on time please.”  
“Yes ma’ am.” Pressly saluted crisply.

Marley wasn on her way below deck when suddenly someone ran into her.  
“Sorry!” an exasperated voice exclaimed. He was young, a corporal already, she noted, but sort of awkward looking under his alliance issue beret.  
His eyes glanced at her annoyed but then widened as he took who she was and what her rank was. Quickly he stood to attention and saluted. She felt sorry for him, knowing that he was likely terrified of her. Apparently having a star of terra did that to people.  
“At ease soldier, what are you rushing off so blindly for?”  
“We were just called for roll, Commander.” He looked down embarrassed, red flaring up his cheeks and ears “I am running very late.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Jenkins, Ma’am.” he paused “Corporal Richard Jenkins.”  
“Ah. I read your file.” she smiled, he was one of the better new marine recruits they had,” It’s your lucky day Jenkins, you can escort me to the roll call.”  
“Yes ma’am.”He led the way to the lower deck where five other marines stood to attention.  
“You are late again Jenkins!” The man in front of them called as Jenkins ran to fall in.  
“He was escorting me,” Marley replied, taking in what had to be a recovered Lieutenant Alenko. He was looking a lot healthier as he stood in command of the marine detail.  
“I am sorry ma’am, we don’t allow even official visitors below…” He finally looked over at her and recognized the alliance uniform, and the rank immediately. He saluted with a sharpness that told her he had been in the military for a long time. “Commander, I beg your pardon.”  
“It’s fine Lieutenant.” she walked over and the marines all saluted. “I came to inform you all that the shakedown will begin at 10.00.”  
“Is there someone you wanted specifically ready in case of a ground assault ma’am?” He was very thorough in his job.   
“Well, Captain Andeson will decide that when he returns." She gently reminded him she was not in charge.  
“Aye-aye Ma’am.” Lieutenant Alenko replied ignoring a ping on his omni tool as Marley stood in front of the detail and began to pace.  
“You are some of the best marine’s the Alliance has, so I know you will be ready for whatever is ahead of us.” She spoke to the men who saluted her. She saw Alenko glance at his omni-tool and as she turned to leave she looked at him properly. He was a similar height to her, which put him close to six foot, dark hair, laugh lines forming around the eyes but not quite there yet - in his thirties if she had to guess. Interesting.  
Her next location was the engineering area, and she was greeted by a familiar voice, as the door slid open.  
“Re-check the console again; don’t leave it like that.” Lieutenant Greg Adams stood in the middle of the engine room shaking his head.  
“What is this the ship of fools?” Marley said laughing as she came in.   
“Didn’t you make Commander?”Adams replied without looking, Marley had been on a previous ship with him, and their easy friendship was a boon to any voyage she had to endure, Adams was hands down the best engineer she knew.  
“Which is why I am here now.” She admitted before giving the man a quick hug. “It is good to see you again.”  
“Commanders don’t give hugs, Commander,” Adams replied grinning at her returning the hug. “So Captain Anderson found you again after all.”  
“Oh don’t tell me he called you too?” Anderson had made several calls to find her.  
“Oh yes, but he recruited me too.” Adams gestured to the large engine of the Normandy “I am glad, she is such a beauty.”  
“That she is.” Marley glanced at the core “huge though.”  
“So we can run in stealth.” He glanced at her “But you didn’t come here for that lecture,”  
“Nope, but I can see why you haven’t dated the entire time I have known you.”  
“So why are you down here? Not because you wanted to trade insults with me?” Adams folded his arms “You are here as XO…Pressly was just complaining about how you ran into him too.”  
“Well, I did kind of literally run into him,” Marley admitted “He’s a friend of yours?”  
“Yeah we go way back, and he was on the SSV Agincourt while you were running around Elysium in that bikini of yours.” Adams laughed when Marley sighed.  
“That was only at the beginning of the siege… how did that become common knowledge?”  
“Not just common knowledge, but legend among the people who knew you.” Adams laughed at her discomfort.  
“Oh. Great… “ Marley sighed “I did come down to tell you that shakedown begins at 10:00.”  
“We are ready and waiting Commander, just say the word and this girl will take us wherever we are going.”  
“I knew it, no way you would be here and yelling at peons if you were not ready.” She sighed “As much as teasing you is enjoyable, I will have to get back up top to the real world.”  
“Sure, Next time we can chat over coffee. Good to see you, Marley.” Adams nodded to her as she left to return to the bridge.

Marley Shepard was content on ships and in small locations like she had seen in her N7 training but her real challenge came from being in a large crowd. It might not always happen, but she had a residue of panic from growing up on Mindoir and seeing everything destroyed. No psychiatrist had given her any reasonable solution so Marley plowed through it with the help of medication and some meditation. If anyone knew of it on her current crew, aside from Adams, they didn’t indicate it. Marley wasn’t even sure it was in her official files, aside from the medical ones. Fear is nothing if not faced, and she had done so on a number of occasions. Even on Elysium, she had to face that fear, no-one knew of the panic she felt whenever it came up. She was content to see that even with a full crew the ship had some extra space.  
On the dot of 10:00, Captain Anderson and his turian guest made their way to Anderson's office on board the ship and Marley made her way back to Joker. The crew was busy now, and she felt the ship depart Arcturus station as they headed toward the relay.   
"Just in time," Joker said as she arrived. "Everyone prepare for the jump in 5, 4,.."   
On four Nihlus arrived to stand at attention beside Marley.   
"3, 2, "   
Marley stole a glance at Nihlus who saw it and winked at her before he turned back to watch the jump.  
"1" Joker hit the controls to try and minimize drift when they hit the other side. Marley always enjoyed the rush of passing through a relay.   
"Fuel emission sinks engaged, stealth systems active; drift at 1500kms," Joker reported.  
Marley was impressed, Joker was better than ever.  
"1500 is good, I will inform your Captain." Nihlus turned and walked away down the ship.  
"Remembering to zip up your jumpsuit when you leave the bathroom? That’s good. 1500 drift is damn near perfect. I hate that guy."   
"Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?" Alenko asked, shaking his head.  
"Joker, it’s a big compliment from a turian, just take it." Marley was almost laughing, Joker was consistent with his complaints at least.  
"Mari; did you sleep through first contact history in school?"  
"No, but I've met Nihlus before, he is a good egg and besides that all Turians are military, so think stick up the butt rules and regs."  
"Oh yeah, a past partner in crime, meet current - Marley Shepard meet Kaidan Alenko."  
" I am a past partner in crime? Joker, you wound me."   
"Not much I can do, you're the one who got promoted. Now I have to actually obey you," His eyes flicked to her as he added, " and show due respect, Commander."  
"Hi Kaidan, good to meet you. Ignore this oaf, I'm a nice person " Mari rolled her eyes at Joker.  
When Kaidan looked up and smiled, Marley was instantly aware of how disarming that smile was, heck she could drown in those brown eyes and she always did have a weakness for dark curly hair too. She would have to watch that one.  
"Already know that, Commander."  
"When I’m just hanging around call me Shepard" she smiled " you will know when I’m in Commander Shepard mode."  
"Surprised you haven't registered your name so you can earn royalties when they use it." Joker said, "How’s life as the pin-up girl for the alliance?"  
"I’m just glad they don’t have pictures from Elysium," Marley replied  
"That would have just made you a literal pin-up; even I have an idea you would look good in a bikini."  
"Joker.. don't be rude." Kaidan cut in, though Marley noted his eyes flicked quickly over her form.  
"It’s ok, he's a handful but he already knows I was dressed to relax rather than fight." Marley shrugged."I was on shore leave when the blitz started."  
"That just makes the story more impressive." Kaidan replied, "ah, thanks for the help earlier."  
"No problem. Headaches are bad?" Marley looked at him concerned.  
"Comes with being an L2."   
"Yeah? That would be a mild side effect." She nodded, she had heard there were some seriously nasty side effects.  
"Yeah, I got lucky." He smiled at her again “And it spikes higher than most L3’s.”  
"I’ve been told he’s good in a fight though." Joker offered almost sounding like he was apologizing for being smart assed " you will like him. Mari is an L3."  
"You two really do know each other?" Kaidan asked, glancing between them. He had met few people who could handle Joker that well, and it had taken him a while to get used to the irreverent but hard-working pilot.  
"Joker is like my brother," Mari replied,  
"Just.. we dated for a day." Joker insisted.  
"No, as I recall you wanted people to stop giving you shit about not having a girlfriend in flight school."   
"Technicality" Joker replied, "You came to the family day as my girlfriend."  
"We were at high school together, Alenko." Marley offered.  
" Wow, Joker has a real friend!" Kaidan teased.  
"Thanks, Alenko, just wait till I…"  
"Joker, find a com buoy and link us into the network, I want reports filed before we reach Eden Prime. And tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the com's room for debriefing."  
"You better brace yourself, sir, Nihlus is heading your way," Joker replied.  
"He is already here." The Captain closed the coms.  
"Excellent. Now you made him angry." Marley stated  
"He's always angry!"   
"Only when he's talking to you Joker." Alenko cut in.  
"Guess I better go, try and behave Joker." Marley sighed dramatically, turned, and walked away.

As Marley went back through the ship, she overheard Adams say "'Let it go, Pressly, you will give yourself an ulcer."   
"Problems?"   
"Commander!" Pressly saluted " Smooth relay run ma'am. I was just talking to Adams in engineering."  
"About our guest?"   
"It just feels odd to have a Spectre on board."  
"Think we don't have all the information?" Marley knew that feeling, and even if she knew Nihlus previously, it was odd that he was here, with a full complement crew, for a shakedown run was really strange.  
"It’s just a feeling Commander, but Spectres don't come on shakedown runs."  
"I will ask when I see the captain." Marley nodded and continued back to the comms room. She stopped again to speak to the doctor and Jenkins.  
"Jenkins." She greeted him, his salute this time was snappy and respectful.  
"We will be seeing real action won’t we Commander?"  
"I hope not Corporal, your 'real action' tends to end with me treating people in the infirmary.” Doctor Chakwas replied with a slight cough.  
“Settle down Corporal, you will have plenty of time to impress,” Marley replied, he reminded her of how she had been at the same age, she made a note to keep an eye on him and help if she could.  
“Sorry, Commander, we have a Spectre on board, it’s why I am so on edge!”  
“You are from Eden Prime aren’t you Corporal?” he nodded so she added, “What’s it like?”  
“Gorgeous,” he had a distant look on his face as he described the colony “My folks had a place on the outskirts of the colony, So I got to watch the city lights from the hills. It was magical. But even that gets boring after a while, that’s why I joined the Alliance.”  
“Well, I better get to the comm’s room and meet with the Captain, relax a bit Corporal, stop scaring our Doctor.” She winked at Doctor Chakwas as she left, and walked into the comms room. 

“Ah I am glad you arrived first, I wanted to talk to you,”Nihlus stated without turning around.  
“ Nihlus, it's been a while!” Marley nodded to him.  
“Marley.. Of all the places to meet you." He shook her hand. “I saw you up on the flight deck as usual, still like the relay’s huh?”  
“Yes, I do. So what was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“Eden Prime….” he frowned “I hear it is beautiful?”  
“Oh, I heard that too.” Marley sighed “So was Mindoir, look where that got us.”  
“Then I don’t need to make the point that humanity is still new.”  
“Not to me.” she paused “I haven’t had the best luck where colonies are concerned.”  
“Mindoir, Elysium?” Nihlus asked as Markey nodded looking at the loop of video from Eden Prime.  
“I have every understanding that humanity has to earn their place and the cost when we come up against it.” Marley paced “You aren’t expecting trouble here are you?”  
“I wish I could say no, but… I always expect trouble.” Nihlus replied, his hands behind his back as he watched her.  
“I guess that saves being surprised.” Marley sighed again, “People have no idea how much we put into keeping our colonies safe, and how little that seems when they are invaded.”  
“Sorry, Marley, I know we have talked about Mindoir before.” Nihlus flared his mandibles in concern “How are you going with the stress?”  
“I have been cleared, but it takes its toll, I mean stick me in a room with one person and everything is fine, stick me in a crowded mall, and I go to pieces.”  
“Your Captain knows? The crew?” Nihlus asked, it made Marley wonder how Turians handled post-traumatic stress.  
“I don’t know.” she blinked, stopping to turn and face him “But what is fear for if not to face and fight?”  
“Ah.. that, I knew I heard that from you.” Nihlus nodded.  
“Perhaps we should tell her the reason that you are here?” Captain Anderson had entered on the last sentence. “Commander, we have a stealth pick up on Eden Prime.”  
“What’s the payload Captain?”  
“We are picking up a Prothean beacon. This comes from the top, very secretive, need to know only.”  
“Ready when you need me, Sir,” Marley replied, she didn't need extra details; it was the Captain’s call regardless, her job was to get things done..  
“There is another reason, Shepard; that we have Nihlus with us.”  
“Oh?” Marley asked, trying to maintain the official stance.  
“I am here to see your work. Officially.” Nihlus did the turian equivalent of a grin “I put your name forward for the Spectres.”  
“Oh.”Marley paused, not even able to gather her thoughts for that one “ I gather this is a good thing for the Alliance?”  
“The Alliance has been wanting this for some time.” Captain Anderson replied with a smile “When they sent Nihlus to oversee your missions, I had no idea you had met him before.”  
“Well, I…” Marley began then decided to do things properly. “Permission to speak freely Captain?”  
“Certainly.” Anderson stood at parade rest to hear what she had to say.  
“Nihlus and I met by accident when he was on a mission elsewhere. I was able to assist him when he was …”  
“She saved my skin, and sat talking to me overnight while the medical evac was called.” Nihlus interrupted “I owe Shepard my life.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Marley felt her cheeks burn.   
“I see, I would never have expected that you helped a turian? “  
“It had been more than twenty years since the first contact war, and at the time I felt it was important to impress that not all humans were the evil thugs some portray us to be.” She had run into human first movements, and they made her feel sick.  
“I saw a lot of potential in your race.” Nihlus admitted, “Even before I met Shepard.”  
“What on earth do a turian and a human talk about?” Anderson asked quietly before he added, “I mean, apologies, it was an escaped thought.”  
“We talked about my upbringing on Mindoir, and how things like that can change people, make them hate other races. I may have over-shared actually.” Marley admitted with a rueful smile.  
“Not at all Shepard, you gave me a window into your life, and I will forever be grateful you took the time.” Nihlus replied, “When you did not have to even sit with me.”  
“What? You were injured!” Marley said “You can’t leave an injured person... Turian… to give up or stew in their thoughts and…”  
Nihlus began to chuckle.  
“This, Captain Anderson, is why I put her forward, she sees no difference in a turian or a human, she just does what is right, what is needed.”   
“Thanks.” Marley said, shaking her head “I hope I am not proved wrong any time soon."  
“Ah Captain you need to see this…It’s from Eden Prime, Sir.”   
“Joker?” Anderson replied all business now “put it on screen?”  
"Get down" the soldiers on-screen ducked low as everything exploded around them. Clearly under attack but no visual on the enemy. The camera switched to long ominous black arms then cut completely.   
"That's it sir, nothing but static." Joker's voice held an edge of desperation.  
"Reverse it to 38.5 and hold."  
The large black ship came into view, Marley felt like it was reaching through the screen at them.  
"This operation just got a whole lot more difficult." Captain Anderson glanced at Nihlus.  
"Grab your gear and meet us in the hold."   
"Shit.this went south" Marley murmured knowing that there wouldn't be much left of that marine detail if any.  
"Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, you're going in, Commander."


	2. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a simple retrieval mission, but since when do things ever go according to plan?

Landing on Eden Prime was meant to be an easy swing-by for the beacon. Instead, the landscape was scarred by what seemed to be some attempt to scour the surface of the colony from existence.   
Floating gas bubbles provided some target practice; the loud burst making Alenko jump. Marley shot a few as they carefully made their way through the area, stepping past dug out ground.  
"Be on your guard, Shepard, something is very wrong." Nihlus radioed as they spread out from where they landed.  
"Aye," Marley gave a short reply " bodies, scraped away vegetation- definitely bad.."   
"Oh god, what happened here?" Jenkins was standing over some burned bodies. His expression was horrified as he gasped "What if I knew them?"  
Marley lifted her omni-tool to scan them.  
"Civilians, they never stood a chance; burned somehow… focus Jenkins." She sighed  
"Let's keep going, be careful."   
They rounded a corner and she could hear a whirring sound that she couldn't place. She sent Jenkins ahead, indicating to keep low.  
They didn't hear the drones, much less expect them, but Marley had sent the signal ahead. Jenkins had run right into their path. They cut through his kinetic shield like it was butter, and before they knew it they were under attack. Taking cover Marley managed to fire off a few shots at the targets, and with Alenko’s help managed to tear them down.  
Momentarily safe, they made their way to where Jenkins was, his expression shocked, Marley had to force herself to focus on the mission.  
“We will have a proper burial for him later.” She looked up at Kaidan as he stood up from checking the young marines vital signs, his expression was also raw - neither of them had seen it coming.. “I need you to focus on the mission."   
"Aye aye" Marley was glad Kaidam was a good soldier, it made her job easier.  
They pushed through the bare undergrowth, dodging more drones as they rounded the corner.  
From the other direction, a marine was running as fast as they could towards where Shepard and Alenko were quietly trying to work out their next tactic.  
“Get to cover,” Alenko yelled as they came under heavy fire from an enemy she couldn’t see. Marley pointed her shotgun forward at the targets and charged as fast as she could to get where they were standing, she suddenly found herself face to face with a geth.  
"Holy….are you kidding?" Fortunately, the geth died like any organic counterpart.   
"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Are you in charge here ma'am?"   
The marine was pale, close to exhausted. Marley narrowed her eyes "Are you injured, Marine?"  
"Nothing serious." The girl was holding her side, her breathing labored.  
Marley glanced at Kaidan who nodded.  
"Sit down, Williams, drink this, it will replace some of the energy you lost." Kaidan handed her a drink generally left for biotics but useful in moments like these. He scanned her with his omnitool and shook his head. She had been very lucky.  
"Ok Williams, tell us what we are facing?" Marley asked as the girl drank the drink slowly.  
"I think they are geth," Williams confirmed what Marley had seen.  
"Geth hasn't been seen outside the veil for 300 years, what are they here for now?"  
"Likely the beacon." Marley replied grimly "Can you help us, Williams?"  
"Aye aye, ma'am. Time for payback." William's tone was grim and bitter; Marley glanced at Kaidan, the Gunnery chief might be a handful.  
"Alright. Move out." Marley instructed, gesturing the direction they were headed in.

They made short work of the geth leading up to the location of the beacon.  
"The beacon should be here… they must have moved it," Williams reported, sounding a little confused.  
"Our side or the geth?" Alenko asked.  
"Hard to say," Williams replied while Marley stooped down looking at the ground. “Doesn’t look like they forced it or dragged it.”  
"Let's go to the camp, there might be more information there," Williams suggested.  
Marley gave a quick nod and they were on their way again. The camp was a wreck like an oversized child had a tantrum.   
“Watch your targets, there could be friendlies,” Alenko warned.   
“The spikes…” Marley pointed as they slowly and excruciatingly lowered to the ground.  
“Oh god... They are still alive!” Alenko sounded conflicted.  
“Not alive Alenko, they are… different,” Marley responded grimly.  
“What did they do to them?” Williams chimed in as she lifted her assault rifle. There was nothing left of the people they had been, and even if there was a shred of them left, it was better to end it here.  
“Do you think there was anything left of the … people Commander?” Alenko asked quietly, voicing her own thoughts, as they looked in the remaining sheds.  
“I don’t know. It looked... Bad. Like they had replaced adrenals with… tech or something like that.” Marley shook her head. “ This isn’t what we were supposed to find here.”  
“Look Commander, this other shed, it has its lock in place,” Williams called from outside.  
“Easy fix to see who or what is hiding there.” Marley hacked the lock, wondering how anyone got it past the geth who had been swarming over the place. The door opened without too much fuss and a voice inside declared:  
“Humans! Thank the Maker!” The woman looked well considering what had been happening.  
“We have awoken the darkness…” her companion on the other hand seemed to be quite vocal about the apparent evil that was now on Eden Prime.  
“Do you know what happened to the beacon?” Shepard asked calmly, eyeing the assistant with concern. “What is going on with your assistant?”  
“ The beacon is at the spaceport. It was moved this morning, we stayed to clean up.” she glanced at Williams sadly “The soldiers, they gave their lives to protect us.”  
“They will be remembered for their acts of heroism ma’am,” Williams said politely, the first non-violent polite thing that Shepard had heard from her. Still, she was good at what she did. Her name rang a bell too. The scientist gestured to the man beside her  
"My assistant just needs to rest until his meds kick in."   
"ok." Marley tried to hide her uncertainty at listening to the man. "We head for the spaceport."  
Leaving the room Marley recalled why scientists always seemed to confuse her. The sound of a gunshot ricocheted around the valley but was soon dwarfed by a large ship taking off.  
"What is that? A ship?" Williams gestured at it. It looked more like a giant cockroach to Marley. They stared a moment then Marley saw Geth moving below them and realized how exposed they were.   
“Move!” she cried just as a geth looked up at them. She saw a canister of liquid sitting on the docks and managed to make that blow up a geth she couldn’t target to the side, and shoot the one in front. More husks, of course, she hated husks already.  
“You guys okay? That was close!” Marley pulled herself together, as she glanced around. She saw another tin shed with its lock in place. With a small growl, she went and deactivated the lock.  
“We are coming out, we are unarmed!” a man was saying as three farmworkers exited the shed.  
“Who are you?” Marley asked, getting close to being done on this disaster of a mission, but knowing she had to keep her cool.   
“We are just farmworkers.” the man replied glancing at the three marines and taking them in, Marley in particular because she was taller and broader she presumed.   
“Tell me about the attack?” Marley finally asked, although they already knew, and could see the mess around them.  
“We hid in the shed as soon as we saw the ship land.” the man replied  
"Tell them about the noise…"   
“What noise?”Marley wondered if it was a jammer, but it sounded worse.  
"The ship emitted some kind of noise, it felt like it was tearing through your skull.."   
"Ok. You will be safe, it’s mostly over.” Marley glanced at her fellow marines and murmured “let's go."  
"Cole we are just a bunch of farmers… " Marley turned to look at the main spokesperson for the group  
"Something to tell me, Cole?" Marley raised her eyebrow at the farmers.  
“My friend at the dock runs a smuggling ring… he gave us packets to hide in the sheds.”  
“Anything useful Cole?” Marley repeated the man’s name as if he was under interrogation; she assumed no-one was going to be prosecuting this any time soon. People galaxy over were not set up for this level of attack, some of them ran - and some of them hoarded weaponry that was better in the hands of an expert.  
“Yeah, I found this pistol…” Cole handed over a red pistol, several models better than the one Marley had in her kit. It would help.  
“Anything else, Cole?” Williams asked, her tone disgusted. “And the name of your contact too.”  
“He’s innocent… I don’t think he would hurt a fly…” Cole objected   
“What if he’s part of the problem here? Tipped someone off? C’mon, it will help if we know his name.”Marley shook her head at him, “And any other things you have that can help?”  
“Ah. ok, his name is Powell ” Cole shifted awkwardly, making Marley frown at him “I have these…”  
He shoved some still packaged grenades into Williams's hands, and the three farmers beat a hasty retreat to the tin shed they had been hiding in.  
“People!” Williams stated disgustedly as they walked away.  
“They were just scared, not sure what to do.” Alenko pointed out “Not their fight now either.”  
Marley led the way down to the station where they had been directed to the beacon.  
“Commander, it’s Nihlus.” Alenko ran to the Turian but there was nothing to be done.   
“Shit,” Marley said, with more feeling than she intended as Williams looked surprised, scandalized, and horrified in the same breath.  
“A turian? You know him?” Williams asked her question making Marley want to kick something, yes she has known Nihlus. This time there was no rescuing her friend either.  
“Shit,” she said again, as Alenko stood up and nodded to Williams.  
“We knew him, he was on the Nor…” he trailed off  
“Movement, behind the crates.”All three drew weapons and soon a man appeared.  
“Don’t shoot! I am one of you!” he called even as his voice was shaking, as much as his hands which he raised over his head.  
“What are you doing back there? We nearly shot you.” Marley snapped, she felt Alenko glance at her with a slight frown. She felt her biotics spark a little as well, damn it, she needed to keep her anger in check.  
“I was … behind the crates when the attack happened.” The man was still afraid, Marley exhaled slowly and put her pistol away.  
“Why were you there?” she gestured to the boxes in the tram docking bay.  
“When… when I am on my shift, sometimes I need a little nap… I sleep behind the boxes..”  
“You…” Alenko tried to frame his sentence “You escaped by being lazy?”  
“Lucky for you.” Merely responded dryly.  
"I saw the other Turian kill your friend."  
“Let me guess.” Williams stepped forward, she still held her weapon as she did so “you are Cole’s smuggling contact on the docks?”  
“What? No... I…” Williams moved her gun slightly “What does it matter now? So we skimmed a bit off the top… my supervisor is dead, my team is dead... They are all..”  
“What did you smuggle?”  
“There were some grenades in the military orders last week…. “  
“What?” Williams nearly lost her temper, Marley laid a hand on the girl's shoulder in warning. “We are out here busting our butts trying to save this place, and you are stealing from us?”  
“I… nobody ever thought… we didn’t think..”  
“Yeah, you didn’t think,” Williams said derisively  
“No-one wants to attack Eden Prime, it's just a farming colony... Why..” the man almost sniffled, Marley was impressed that Williams didn’t pull the trigger on the weapon.   
“Let it go, Williams,” Marley ordered then turned to the man.   
"A lot of marines died here today.” Marley responded, "You could think how to repay them."  
"Ah yeah, I have this mod you can have, top of the line…"  
"Thank you. " Marley replied as he handed over the mod and Marley pointed to the shed where the farmers were, " head over there, there are survivors."  
With Powell dealt with they turned back towards Nihlus.  
“Commander I…” Kaidan started to say but was cut off by Williams.  
“Commander, you were traveling with a turian?”She sounded horrified.  
“Yes, Nihlus was a council spectre, and a friend.” she lowered her head and murmured “Death is nothing at all. I have only slipped away to the next room. I am I and you are you.  
Whatever we were to each other, That, we still are. Rest in Peace Nihlus.”  
“Commander?” Kaidan asked quietly as she finished her voice fading.  
“Sorry. An Irish prayer my mother taught me.”Marley stood up and shook her head to clear her thoughts back to the task at hand “C’mon we still have work to do.”  
“Aye aye.” Williams fired back following closely as Marley led the way through more geth at the next turn, carefully clearing the way to the tram for the next platform. The fight wasn't as easy, Mari suspected they were trying to slow them down. Finally, with the tram cleared of geth, the three soldiers moved to take the tram to the next platform.  
"Keep your guard up, they are doing something." Marley stated, her focus on the task now absolute, "remember the priority is that beacon."   
"Aye aye," Kaidan replied he was focused as well, and Ashley was keeping up with the two biotics reasonably well. The tram pulled up to the platform, and Marley launched herself toward a bomb and quickly disarmed it before she headed to the geth who were firing from across a bridge.

Kaidan watched as Marley disabled the first bomb, he found himself admiring his officers' form and abilities. Disarming a bomb under fire was no small task. He lifted a geth and Ash shot it down, ducking to cover as they were peppered with enemy fire. Marley led them across a bridge, carefully keeping to cover and firing when they came out. The bombs were placed around the area where they would have caused maximum damage.  
"It's sadistic to think they want to destroy this colony." Kaidan stated between firing his weapon and keeping cover ."I wonder what that Saren guy is after."   
“Does it matter?” Williams huffed between dodging shots from a geth sniper who was being particularly cunning. "We kill the geth, the Commander disarms the bombs."  
Finally, they stood on the platform in front of the beacon.  
"Huh, it wasn't doing that before." Ashley shook her head and moved to join Shephard at the side.  
“Wow,” Kaidan blinked at the large green beam that shot up from the floor of a device in front of him. “This is amazing.”  
The moment of seeing a prothean device that actually worked - was like discovering ancient arrows or bones on Earth, this was a moment that the galaxy would not forget.   
“The history and the information contained within this device was bound to be..”Kaidan couldn’t finish his sentence as he was pulled towards the beam, suddenly and with no hesitation he felt Marley throw him clear.  
“Shit… Shepard!”  
“No, let her be, it’s dangerous!”Ashley pulled Kaidan back. Kaidan knew that Ash was trying to keep at least one of the safe, but he felt helpless as he watched the beacon do whatever the beacon was doing to Shepard.  
They involuntarily covered their heads as the beacon exploded, and a thud sounded as Shepard’s body hit the deck.  
“Shit, call the Normandy, get them to pick us up.” Kaidan lunged forward to Marley who lay very still. The explosion had knocked her out cold. This had been one hell of a shakedown, Kaidan wondered why the hell things were going bad. He pulled his omni tool’s sensors out and checked Shepard over. At least her vitals were good, her heart was racing though and she was not responding to them at all.   
“They are on their way.” Ashley returned to Shepard “But they can’t land here, we need to carry her.”  
“I got it,” Kaidan replied, carefully hefting Marley onto his back.  
“This isn’t your fault Kaidan.” Ashley stated, “She would have saved anyone who got sucked into that … field… or whatever it was.”  
“Except it was me,” Kaidan replied, his voice strained. “Which makes getting her safely back to the ship is my responsibility.”  
“Sure LT it’s fine.”Ashley sighed “Let me carry her weapons and shit, you can carry her.”  
“Ok.”Kaidan nodded, he was not going to let it get to him until later when he could process the feelings and anxiousness he felt.  
“Alenko, this is the Normandy,”  
“Yes sir?”  
“We are ready to pick you up. Do you need the doc down in the shuttle bay?”  
“Yes Sir.” Kaidan’s voice was barely a whisper now, but clear enough over the radio that Doctor Chakwas was right there when they were picked up.

Safely back on the Normandy Kaidan sent a message to Joker to tell him what had happened. Joker replied to tell him to keep an eye on Marley for now.  
“How is she doc?”  
“Well, the scans read normal, no damage.” she paused by one readout “but there are signs of intense dreaming as if she…”  
“Saw something when the beacon hit her?” Kaidan filled in, he recalled the pull and the sense of urgency the beacon had sent to him; and he had not seen what Shepard had.  
“She will be ok, Kaidan,” Dr. Chakwas looked at him with concern “You are taking responsibility when you don’t have to.”  
“She saved me.” Kaidan replied, “I owe her at least for that.”  
“Then maybe just go tell Joker to stop asking how she is?” Dr. Chakwas shook her head “I have paperwork to file, and she is likely to be out for at least 4 hours.”

Kaidan made his way via the kitchen to the flight deck, He had a bottle of water and a meal replacement bar because he knew Joker hadn’t eaten lunch.   
“Joker?”  
“God’s what a mess!” Joker replied, taking the food and drink Kaidan held out “Is she okay?”  
“Yeah, doc says she is fine, just .. not awake.”  
“Are you okay? It was bad down there... I saw the cam footage…”  
“You mean Jenkins?”  
“Him too.”Joker glanced at Kaidan “Marley hates losing people.”  
“Yeah. I think everyone does.” Kaidan sat down in the co-pilot seat “It was what you saw then.”  
“So everything went to shit? What about the beacon?”  
“Damaged. Beyond repair from what I understand.”  
“Damn.” Joker looked down at the water bottle thoughtfully.“It wasn’t your fault you know?”  
“Some of it was.” Kaidan objected, running a hand over his neck. “If I hadn’t gotten close to that beacon…”  
“Joker, tell Alenko to meet me in the mess.”   
“Uh oh.” Joker sighed “Captain wants to…”  
“I heard.” Kaidan pulled himself up from the seat “I guess I’m going then.”


End file.
